Buried Past
by Celestial Melody
Summary: Jack thought that his daughter from his first marriage had been dead for ten years, but when sg13 discovers a highly technologically advanced civilization, he learns otherwise, she has many ghosts in her past and her race is descended from the Ancients
1. Alive?

Colonel Jack O'Neill awoke to the telephone ringing quite loudly. Groaning, he got up and picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Colonel?" Major Samantha Carter asked.

"What'd you want Carter its my weekend off."

"Uh, yes sir, however there's been a minor detail that involves someone in your close personal life."

Jack rubbed at his eyes still quite irritated, "Carter just tell me what it is so I can get back to what I was doing, I was having a very nice dream."

"Uh, sorry sir, but I don't know much more than that. The General said to tell you that its urgent and you need to get down here right away."

Jack sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll be right there."

With that he hung up the phone. He got up and headed towards the shower, 'today is gonna be a long day,' he thought to himself.

1 hour later

Jack walked into the briefing room, everyone was there, "Well it's about time Jack. I thought we were gonna have to send in a SWAT team to get you down here." Daniel said jestingly.

"Funny." Jack stated sarcastically.

"Okay people listen up." General Hammond announced seriously.

"Alright sir, what's so important that you had to have SG-1 come in on our weekend off?" Jack asked.

General Hammond looked down and back up at Jack again. "Well Jack I was just about to get to that." He hit the lights and turned the slide projector on.

"About a week ago, SG-13 made contact with what at first seemed a primitive race, however after careful watch, they realized that their technology is far beyond even the Asgard."

Everyone looked around at each other, "Uh, excuse me General did you say even more advanced than the Asgard?" Daniel asked as though he hadn't heard correctly.

"Yes son I did. They call themselves the Bellattes (Bell-e-tees)—"

"Bellates, its similar to Bellator latin for warrior." Daniel stated

"Well that's exactly what they are warriors, more like amazons really, they hate men and refuse to make any sort of trade, they're fighting skills are beyond anything anyone has ever seen before."

"I hate to sound selfish here," the colonel began, "But what in the hell does this have to do with me?"

"I was just getting to that." He stated resolutely.

"The first time SG-13 made contact, the Bellattes took them for hostile invaders and immediately imprisoned them. They would have been put to death if not for a woman, they call the Lady Layana. She is what they refer to as the Protectress. She's not their leader to be exact, but they revere and respect her more than they do their Queen."

The General switched slides to show a beautiful woman, who couldn't have been older than 20, with long dark brown hair down to her waist, with two feathers in the back for decoration, it seemed. She had deep set emerald green eyes, that were cold and hollow, full of pain.

"Kari." Jack whispered, "No that's impossible, General, is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke Jack. We tested her DNA sample, it matches Sakari's exactly."

"How? She…she…"

"I know Jack we all thought she was dead. After she rescued SG-13 they started talking about you at dinner, and she overheard. She sent them back here with the warning that if they ever returned she wouldn't lift a finger to help them and they'd be executed immediately."

"That doesn't make sense." Jack said still trying to grip with reality. But he was going to find out no matter what. "General request permission to take a team through the stargate."

"Well I won't order anyone on this mission Jack, if they don't want to go I won't make them."

They all stood up and practically stated at the same time, "I'll go."

"You have a go then." The General said.


	2. A Not So Happy Reunion

Oops I forgot to do my disclaimer…tsk tsk tsk….

I do not own any of the characters, except for Lyana/Kari, Kara, Korey, and the Bellatres, everything else belongs to MGM.

(sorry for making the first chapter so short, I wanted to get it up and running first.)

"Daddy! Daddy!" Col. Jack O' Niell turned around fast enough to catch his running daughter up into his arms.

_"And just what do you think you're doing missy? Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?"_

_Six year old Kari O'Neill shook her head emphatically, "Mommy said that I could get up earlier cause you were coming home!"_

_"She did?" he asked playfully._

_"Mm-hm." And then she added thoughtfully, "She also said something about you always being away so long, and something about a donkey's butt…"_

_Jack laughed heartily. "She did, did she? Well I'll have to talk to her about that, where's your brother?"_

_She rolled her eyes annoyed, "He's digging up dirt in the back yard, _again_, he says he wants to be an archaeologist when he grows up, but I want to be just like you daddy!_

_"Well let's go see him huh?" Jack suggested, not exactly happy to hear that. Kari only nodded_

Ten years later

Jack's cell phone started ringing on his way home, he was late again, Kari was going to kill him, he picked it up and stated annoyingly "What?"

_An unfamiliar male voice spoke back over the phone. "Is this Colonel O'Niell?"_

_"Yes who is this?"  
"I'm Sgt. Mueller from the F.B.I. sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_"F.B.I.? what'd you guys want?"_

_There was a pause on the other end. "Well I'd rather explain this in person sir, but seeing as how you're out of the area—"_

_"I'm on my way home now sergeant, what is it?"_

_"Maybe it'd be better if you came to Denver Hospital sir."_

_"Denver Hospital, why?"_

_"It's your family sir, they've been attacked."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Sir, you're wife, she's dead."_

_"No, you've got to have the wrong person. My wife is supposed to be at a concert for my kids right now."_

_"Sir, her this occurred in your house, her i.d. was in her purse, however you're children weren't here sir, we still haven't been able to locate them."_

_"Kara…" he whispered incoherently._

_"Colonel?" the sergeants voice came over the phone questioningly, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I'll be right there Sergeant." He stated resuming his military hardness._

_He hung up. Kara dead. Kari, Korey what about them? They were waiting for him, that's what must've happened. Dang it! This was all his fault. If he had been there, this wouldn't have happened. _

"Jack. Earth to Jack. JACK!"

Jack snapped out of his reverie only to be facing Daniel. "Jack are you ok?"

Jack looked annoyingly at Daniel. "Yes Daniel I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. After all I found out that my daughter, who I thought was dead for ten years, was actually alive and living on another planet!"

"Okay…." Daniel said backing off, "But Jack, how come you never even mentioned anything about her, or the fact that you had a wife before Sara?"

"Because I didn't ok? Let's go,we leave in ten." Jack stated flatly slamming his locker shut and headed out the door.

"Well, at least we know he's still Jack." Daniel said to no one in particular.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

On the Planet 

After the team had gone through the gate, Daniel had discovered a whole bunch of columns with the Ancient's writing on it. And of course he was babbling on to everyone how important this could be to civilization on earth. "Alright Daniel you and Teal'c stay here. Carter you're with me." Jack ordered headed towards the forest a fifty yards in front of them.

"Yes sir." Carter said worriedly.

But before they had even made it to the forest line they were surrounded on all sides by amazon-looking women wearing leather pelts, pointing lethal-looking crossbows at them. "What do you think you are doing here Tari? Did not our Protectress warn you that if you came here again we would kill you?" One of the women stepped forward and spoke.

"As a matter of fact yes she did, but we would like to talk to your Protectress first." Jack spoke warningly, holding his automatic towards the speaker.

"I am Prianna, Commander of the Queen's army. You are invading Bellatre territory, turn back now, before we kill you."

"Let us speak with the Protectress first, we had a miscommunication."

"There are no miscommunications when it comes to the Protectress. What do you want with her?"

Jack paused before stating, "She's my daughter."

That caused a whirlwind of whispering on the twenty warriors surrounding them. "Silence!" Prianna commanded and everyone went dead silent again. "Lady Lyana does not have a father. Nor does she need one. Leave now."

"Not until I see her." Jack proclaimed adamantly.

"Over my dead body."

"Wait!" Daniel, ever the ambassador, cried. "Now there must be some sort of comprimise we can come upon. Say two of us will go back and two can go."

"No. Either you all go or you all die. Choose now."

"Prianna, one of them is a Jaffa." A younger warrior announced warily.

Prianna turned to Teal'C, "You are Teal'C the schovah who betrayed Apophis, are you not?"

"I am." Teal'c stated proudly.

"Then he cannot be harmed, unless of course he tries to harm us. Is that clear Bellates?" Prianna ordered.

"Yes, Prianna." Echoed every warrior.

"Look," began Jack, "I just want to see her. Once I talk to her we'll leave, if you still want us to leave, ok?"

Prianna eyed them questioningly. "Very well, however you must disarm youselves, no weapons are to be permitted when in conference with the Lady Protectress."

Jack eyed his team carefully, "Fine."

In the City 

They had been blindfolded and led through the thick forest. After two hours they were finally taken off and the team looked on what looked to be a poverty stricken village, rather than a city. Young children playing around in the streets, stopped and looked at the strangers coming into the village. They began whispering and then ran back to their homes in excitement or fright. They were led to the largest tent, where Prianna conversed with a warrior who appeared to be guarding it. Daniel said it was the language of the Ancients. Prianna then led them to a slightly smaller tent, that when they entered appeared to be some sort of hospital. She again conversed with another woman who pointed and looked at sg-1 appraisingly.

Prianna then took them farther back where a young woman was caring for a small child, who looked quite sick and was frightened out of her mind. The woman was speaking softly to her trying to calm her while rubbing her skin with some kind of potion.

When Jack was about to say something Prianna silenced him with a death glare.

After almost five minutes the girl finally fell asleep and the woman put the concoction aside and stood facing them. Jack took a quick intake of breath. It was Kari, he was definitely sure of it now. The woman looked at SG-1 and her gaze stopped with Jack. She gave him an icy cold glare that could freeze even the hottest of fires. She then turned to Prianna, and spoke irratedly at her, in the Ancient language. Prianna then left apparently dismissed. The woman, who everyone assumed to be Kari looked back at the team. "I gave your people an explicit warning never to return. You ignored it. I will overlook it this time, however I will not be so lenient again. You are to return through the stargate immediately and never return. Is that clear?"

Jack took a step forward, "Kari? Don't you remember me?"

Kari took on the same icy glare that she had before, "Kari is dead. She has been dead for ten long years. I am what's left of her. Now you will return through the stargate immediately or be put to death."  
"Kari what's the matter with you? I'm your father for peades sake."

"My father? Right. Then let me ask you this. Where was my father when my mother was being raped and killed right before my eyes? Where was my father when my brother and I were being kidnapped and taken to some distant planet that we had no idea even existed? Where was my father when I was all alone and in pain? Hmmm? Where was he? At work? On "business trips"? Please. We both know where his priorities lied."

Jack shook his head. "Kari, please I am so sorry about that, I tried to get there as fast as I could but—"

"But what? You were at work. Where you always were. Where you were when we needed you! It sickens me to think that I ever wanted to be like you." She spat, "Now I am going to give you one more chance, go back through the stargate and never return. Or you will die."

A/N- R&R pleeeeez! Im gonna be gone for the next few days but I promise ill write the next chapter when I get back which should be….on….Monday? I think anywayz,. R&R or DIE! Muwahahahahah… I luv ultimatums!


	3. Daddy's Home

THANX TO: SG-Fan

And Badass37000

For REVIEWING! COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW REVIEW!

Before Jack could reply a young boy who appeared to be about eight or nine came bounding up saying, "Mata, Mata!"

He stopped right before Kari and started spouting off something in Ancient and pointing to a deep open wound in his head. "Antanas…" she scolded. Jack couldn't figure out if that was a word in the ancient language or the boy's name.

He leaned over towards Daniel, and whispered, "What are they saying?"

Daniel whispered in an equally low voice, "Well, I'm assuming since Mata is a derivation of mater meaning mother, that he, Antanas is referring to her as his mother."

Jack was dumbstruck; he looked at Daniel as though he was about to pound him to the ground. However before he got the chance Kari spoke up, "Your friend is right Colonel, and I warn you your whisperings will accomplish nothing, for every bellatres here has very acute hearing."

"Well, uh thanks for the warning." Jack said a little too cheerfully.

She turned her attention back to her son and rubbed another herb concoction onto the open wound, then, she placed her hand over it and closed her eyes, looking as though she were looking for something. Suddenly the skin underneath her hand started glowing a bluish white, and after a few more seconds when she removed her hand the wound looked as though it were never there. However Kari looked as though she could faint any minute. A few more women in the hospital rushed to her aide and led her outside the tent and towards the larger one.

"Well that went well," stated Daniel, quite sarcastically.

"What do you want with my mother?" a voice behind them interrupted.

They turned around to find Antanas staring expectantly at them. "Well what do you want with her?"

Jack took this as an opportunity, "You speak English?"

Antanas looked insulted, "Of course it was my first language. Now you haven't answered my question what do you want with my mother?"

"Well Antanas, if that's your name?" Jack looked at him questioningly and continued when the boy nodded with an air about him that demanded respect. "Your mother just happens to be my daughter."

"Right, no really why are you here?" Antanas stated unbelievingly.

Carter stepped in, "Antanas he's telling the truth, your mother is his daughter."

Antanas eyed Jack suspiciously, "You are Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes." Jack stated simply.

"Very well, then I must warn you about the danger you are placing yourselves while you are here."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, you actually believe me?"

Antanas looked annoyed, "Look, I know I am only nine of your years, however I am not stupid, I know when someone is lying to me."

"Okay, I can deal with that." Jack's curiosity now coming to peak, "What is this danger are we in here exactly?"

"My Father." He stated as if that would explain everything.

Daniel stepped a little skeptically, "Your father?"

Antanas took a deep breath and began his story, "Okay, from what my mother has told me. My Father is an evil man, a man who thirsts for blood and war. He makes slaves of the strong and kills off the weak—"

"Oh we have another Hitler do we?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Antanas asked.

"Ignore him," Daniel said, "Please go on."

"Anyways as I was saying. He was the one who brought my mother here."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Antanas took another deep breath that made him look as though he were thirty. "Long ago, our race the Ancients were infected with a plague that we could not cure. Many of us learned how to ascend, and the rest died out."

"Yes we've heard that."

"But I am sure you have not heard that there were those who chose not to follow The Others. The leader was named Aurora, she was one of the most powerful of those who had ascended, and while The Others had no concern for the suffering that was going on in the galaxies, she did. Aurora figured out a way to descend, without losing all of her powers, however there was a minor glitch. To keep your powers you had to be a female. So as a result she had only female followers. Anyway once she and her followers had all descended she swore everyone to use the powers that they had acquired for the good of mankind only."

"However, one day her own sister Marcia, rebelled against her, using her powers to harm anyone and everyone. Marcia and Aurora battled to the death, Aurora defeated Marcia, however in the process it greatly weakened her, and everyone knew that she would soon die. Aurora was the only one who knew of Marcia's son, whom she had conceived while ascended, which meant that he now carried the powers of two ascended beings. The only one who would be capable of defeating him would be Aurora, who had a daughter of her own. On her deathbed Aurora prophesied that her daughter's line would continue down through the ages, until at the time predetermined, would she reenter this world reincarnated."

"After her death, her daughter, Aurelia, took up the title Protectress. That title has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. Until now. My Mother is the reincarnated Aurora. It is her destiny to destroy the descendant of Marcia, my Father."

Jack just stood there taking all this in. "Wait, so your saying that my daughter is some reincarnated queen?"

"In basic terms? Yes. She is."

"Okay, I couldn't sworn that my hearing was fine when I got it checked last week."

"Well, what does that make you exactly?" Daniel asked.

Jack not noticing that he was looking at Antanas replied, "Well how should I know Daniel I am not a doctor!"

"Actually I was talking to Antanas Jack. I mean if your mother and father possess the powers that your talking about do you…"

"No. I do not possess any powers, in fact I am the first son to be born to a Protectress, never has it happened before."

"Right, so exactly how does this battle work? I mean if you're here…and your mother is here, and your father went to all the trouble of coming to earth just to get her, I mean he must've known right?"

"That is correct."

"And he does know that it's her job to destroy him right?"

Again Antanas took a deep breath, "My Mother would not approve of me telling any part of this legend, especially this next part that you are asking about. But for some reason I feel you should know."

"There is another part to the legend. It states that if the Progenitor, meaning my Father, turns the reincarnated Aurora to his side, then they will conquer the galaxies and their rule will last until the end of time."

"Ah. There's always that little catch isn't there?" Jack stated pointedly.

"But there's really nothing to worry about right seeing as how she's not. Is she?"

"No. However, my Father believes she is."

"I always said she'd make it in show business." Jack sighed.

Antanas looked at him questioningly. "Forget about him, not much of what he says is important anyways." Daniel stated quickly, getting a death glare from Jack.

"A—" Before he could say another word a sound that resembled some kind of an alarm was sounded. Antanas' eyes widened. "He has returned."

He looked back at the team, "Quickly there is no time to get you through the stargate you must take the pathway into the mountains."  
"Antanas!" Kari came running in through the doorway. "Forget the pass. There's no time. Ninane," she indicated to the young warrior next to her, "Will take you to see Alecto." She stopped a question from a very impatient looking Jack, "Look I warned you to get out of here, but now its too late. We're going to pretend that you're our prisoners, trespassers. With any luck I should be able to convince Alecto that we can turn you. I'm sure Antanas has told you all about that." Giving a sly glare at her son, who turned his eyes to the floor. "The best we're going to be able to do is organize an escape, he'll know your Tari and must've had some way of getting out. I and my people will do our best to aide you but for now you have to trust us. Once you're inside you're cell I will send the maid down there with a pick, so you can pick the lock, after that you'll be on your own. I can't endanger my people any more than I already have. Good luck."

And with a swish of her hips, and hair she left, hurriedly, followed by Antanas. Niniane, motioned for them to follow her. 'Well, let's go meet the son-in-law.' Jack thought drudgingly.

a/n ok R&R people plz! Lol come on I know you just wanna push that button down there….all nice and periwinklish…come on push it. U know u want too!


End file.
